User blog:Namshuk27/Test.. 1, 2, 3.
Yo! So I recently made an account to edit some articles. Stumbles here, and why not? Here's my first blog entry. (mehehehe) Eligium. It's a great game I should say. I first learned this game after my high school friend told me to try this out. So I did. And it's awesome! Made my character and quickly understood the interface and such; but the quests are somehow.. hard to cope up with. So I searched in the internet and saw this wiki about Eligium. Found the solution, made an idea in my mind to make an account. And volia! Here's me. I'm currently editing some articles I find in need for information. ..of course, what article should I edit first than the class I'm currently using: Le Druid. I'm not bias, it's just that I'm still a newbie to the game and I'm still coping up with my chosen class. But rest assured that when I become good at this game (which will probably take 10 years or more to happen, jk) I'll go to the other classes and tinker it a little bit. But if you're also interested to edit some articles as I was (yeah, YOU), you're most welcome to edit them too. Just be sure to make it as accurate as possible and DON'T.RUIN.THE.ARTICLES. '''I've seen some people edit pages just for fun and it's irritating. Some of them even put swear words in the articles. How professional. I'm currently playing Eligium PH due to the fact that Eligium EU/NA has already shut down it's doors. I've been playing the PH server for 3 days now, and I'm already level 27. Yeah, it's fun. :D Now, what's the difference from Eligium EU/NA from PH you ask? Nothing much. But there are still some differences. Let me mention some: #In the PH, the Panda class is locked until you reach level 60. Unlike in EU/NA which you can create one isntantly. I don't really get this. I mean, why would they lock it? To make people strive harder to make their character level 60 just for a class which is just like the 4 others? I sense injustice. -__- #Both games is in English. But in the PH, the English there is somewhat not "sleek" enough, but you can SURELY handle it. Just be glad it's in English. and one more thing: the people there speak in their native language. (Which non-Filipino speakers will find it a hard time to interact with '''ANYONE) So if you're planning to play Eligium PH, be ready for your Filipino dictionary. 'Cuz almost 90% of them '''DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH '''unless you speak English. But there are still some of them there who speaks in English, but it's rare to find ones. #The PH is jam packed full of players since it's just their OBT phase. I don't really know why the EU/NA server decided to shut down. I really enjoy playing this game, and so are Filipinos. Even the channels in the server sometime gets full. But be ready for the timezone difference. #The PH server is still new, so expect some bugs in the game. I already encountered some. But I think they are now handling it. Well, they're still in OBT phase, so still expect some flaws in your gameplay. There are more of them, but I'm running out of ideas. And take note: '''ALL OF I MENTIONED HERE ARE SORELY MY OPINIONS AND VIEWS ONLY AS A GAMER. '''I'm not enumerating this to compare the quality of NA/EU from the PH and vice versa. (hey, NA/EU has shut down already, so why compare?) So that's about it. My Druid's currently farming and some Glorious Empire scum just killed me. I haven't even started the visual aids on my oral presentation yet. Hooray for procrastination! *sigh* Yeah.. See ya. じゃまた。 Category:Blog posts